


Stardust

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: All the Smut, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Everyone is fucking and happy, F/M, How the hell do I tag this?, Lots of Sex, Lots of poeple having lots of sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Only a tiny bit but it is in there, Oral Sex, Smut, Swingers, The Author Regrets Nothing, bit of fluff at the end, bit of woobie Rumple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Jeff knew Rum would have fun at the club.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belizafryler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/gifts).



> Alternate title - "This Is Why You Don't Listen To Your Internet Friends..." because if you do you end up writing 3k plus of smut.
> 
> And I'm not in the least bit sorry.
> 
> Yes I worked hard to make that summary so clean ;)

Rum was trembling as he put his caddy into park in the shady back street. What the hell was he doing here? The passenger door opened and slammed closed. Rum’s knuckles went tight on the steering wheel; Jeff leaned into the open driver’s side window.

“Rum? Do you want to try this?”

He could back out now. Jeff would think no less of him if he just dropped the car into gear and drove away. Rum forced his fingers free of the death grip on the steering wheel and grabbed his bag from the back seat. He popped the door open so fast Jeff had to take a quick step back. 

“I’m fine. I’m doing this.”

Jeff’s toothy grin was an unearthly white in the orange street lights.

“Good show old man. Now just pay attention to the rules and you’ll be fine.”

Rum dragged in a deep breath and let Jeff steer him across the broken asphalt carpark towards the unassuming little door. It looked nothing like Rum was expecting, in his mind he’d conjured an image of neon lights, something more Vegas, something sleazier than this plain brown door. There wasn’t even a bouncer or a secret knock, Jeff just pushed it open and shoved Rum inside.

There was a counter with an ordinary chap sat behind it reading the newspaper. He raised his head and extended his arm across the bland wood, Jeff gave the offered hand a hearty shake.

“Nice to see you again Jeff. See you’ve brought a friend.”

The man ducked his head and tried to catch Rum’s eye, when that proved difficult he just nodded.

“First time, don’t worry mate, no one bites, that’s against the rules for tonight.”

He laughed a little, but stopped when Rum’s blush increased.

“Seriously mate, everything here is safe, sane and consensual. You don’t want to take part you just sit in the bar with me.”

Rum gave him a grateful rapid nod and showed his ID and handed over the cover fee.

Jeff threw his arm around his shoulder; “Don’t worry Bob, I’ll look after him.”

The guy on the counter, Bob Rum supposed gave Jeff a grin, “I know you will.”

The inner door swung open and Rum found himself in a pleasant looking bar. The woman on the other side wasn’t wearing much, Rum swallowed hard and focused on her eyes as she greeted Jeff like an old friend. He felt it when she turned her attention to him.

“A newbie? Okay, you listening sweetie?”

Rum nodded.

“Good. So the rules are No means No, you break that one and you’ll find your arse in the carpark before you can blink. Shower first and as many times as you want to during the night. Condoms are essential, you’ll find them in every room, lube in that same basket. You don’t wrap your cock you’re out on your arse.”

“I understand.”

She gave him a gentle smile.

“This is your first time sugar, I can see that. You just relax. If you don’t want to join in that’s fine, but if you do just follow the rules and you’ll have a great time,” She looked him up and down, “Trust me sweetie, the girls here tonight are going to love you. Now, it’s pure vanilla tonight, so no kinky stuff, you want that you come back next week. Jeff will show you the guys’ locker room, you do not go into the ladies under any circumstances. Here’s your locker key, that little number is your tab at the bar.”

Rum took the key she offered him with a shaking hand, she caught his hand in hers and squeezed.

“Relax sweetie. I may come and play myself if you decide to have a go.”

Startled Rum looked up at her and found himself met with a lascivious wink. He was surprised to see there was no mocking, she meant every word. Behind him Jeff laughed and pushed him through the door into the changing rooms.

 

“Rum. Rum are you still up for this?”

Jeff was stripping off, but he was concerned. Rum gave him a shaky grin and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m good. Plenty of other guys here to satisfy the ladies.”

Jeff gave him a sad smile, he knew that was Rum’s deepest worry, that he couldn’t please a woman; that seed of doubt had been sown by Rum’s ex Milah, and the bitch had made sure it was rooted deep. Jeff bit back his vitriolic rant and said instead; “True, but I have no doubt you’ll do just fine.”

After that everything became a bit of a blur for Rum. He stripped off, took a quick shower and followed Jeff into the bar clad only in a towel with his locker key around his wrist on a rubber band. If he’d had time to think he would have felt ridiculous, but every bloke here was in the same state, the ladies were wearing more, but he dimly remembered Jeff telling him that was normal. Everything here was for the ladies comfort. The bar only offered soft drinks; he nervously gripped a bottle of water and tried to take note of the people Jeff introduced him to. Rum hid behind his hair for most of it, but he did note that he wasn’t the oldest guy here and that made him feel a little better.

On the dot of eight o’clock a bell rang and the bar emptied. Jeff lingered long enough to say; “The fun begins now Rum. Just take your time.”

With that his friend vanished. Rum dithered for a long moment then stepped into the unknown.

The room on the other side of the bar featured two large round beds and padded seats around the walls. People were already getting down to business, very enthusiastically. Rum drifted towards Jeff, who had already captured the attention of two ladies. 

“You gonna join us?”

Rum paused and watched as the two ladies pushed Jeff backwards onto one of the beds. They didn’t seem to mind him standing there and watching, so he did just that.   
His cock started to stiffen as he watched the two ladies run their hands over Jeff. It was a little strange to see his best friend in a state of arousal, but Jeff had assured him beforehand that he had no problem if Rum wanted to touch him. Jeff was bi; out, open and confident in his sexuality. A few weeks ago when he agreed to this crazy idea Rum had confessed to his best friend that he was a little curious. Jeff had just nodded and said; “Assume the other guys there are straight, but it’s all fine if you want to touch me. What happens in the club stays in the club.”

The taller of the two ladies crawled up the bed and swung her leg over Jeff’s face, Rum gasped in a sharp breath as his best friend’s hands griped her arse and he began eating her out with enthusiasm. The shorter brunette giggled and nodded at Rum. It took him a second to understand that she wanted him to pass her a condom. His fumbling fingers grabbed the first foil packet from the top of the basket and handed it to her. She took it with a wink; Rum’s breath caught in his chest as she tore open the packet and rolled the rubber onto Jeff’s cock with her mouth. She threw her leg over Jeff’s prone body, the position had a name; reverse cowboy. Rum’s hips gave an involuntary jerk as the little brunette sunk onto Jeff’s cock. He dragged his eyes up to her face and found her smiling at him. She pulled at the laces that held the front of her blue baby doll gown together and exposed her breasts to him. She crooked her finger at him and said: “Come and play?”

Rum surged forward and cupped her breasts in his hands, as she shivered Rum remembered his manners.

“May I?”

“Please do.”

It took Rum a moment to find the perfect angle. Jeff was thrusting up making her bounce, but Rum matched the movement and wrapped his lips around the tight bud of her nipple. She gave such a happy little moan that Rum felt confident enough to slide one of his hands down her torso into the nest of curls above her sex. She bucked up, either into his touch or because of Jeff’s thrusting, Rum didn’t care, he let his questing fingers roam down till they found Jeff’s balls.

“Fucking Hell! Yes please!”

The muffled shout of his best friend gave Rum the confidence to cup and squeeze, it was not unlike touching his own balls, similar but different. Rum tucked his thoughts and feelings on the subject away to examine later.

The little brunette wound her fingers into his hair and tugged him hard against her breast.

“Please! My clit, make me come!”

He could not deny her demand. Rum pulled his hand away from Jeff’s sac and slurped his fingers into his mouth, making damn sure they were slick before he fingered her relentlessly. Her hand twisted in his hair as she moaned at his touch. Part of Rum’s mind was stunned, he was bringing her this joy, true Jeff’s cock was playing its part, but since his best friend’s hips had stilled as he focused on devouring the pussy in front of his face Rum felt he could take the lion’s share of the credit.

She arched back as her orgasm hit her. Rum slowed his fingers to ease her through the bliss.

“Lift me up.”

Rum’s mouth let go of her nipple with a wet pop as her words made him raise his head. She waved her hands to encourage him so he shifted and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I got the condom, go for it.”

Rum glanced over the little brunette’s shoulder and found the source of the strange voice. The taller woman gave him a grin over her shoulder and bit her lip as Jeff continued to work at her pussy with his tongue. She’d wrapped her fingers around the base of Jeff’s cock to hold the condom in place as her friend moved. Rum gave her a little nod and hefted the tiny brunette upwards off Jeff’s cock. The tiny woman in his arms threw herself forward and staggered into his embrace.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

Rum’s gasped as she reached between them and squeezed the obvious bulge tenting the front of his towel. Her breath was warm against his ear as she whispered; “You want to fuck me?”

Rum gulped and stammered; “Y…Yes please.”

She grinned at him and he managed to take a breath before she twisted and tumbled him onto the bed next to Jeff. He landed with a thump next to his best friend. Jeff paused in his ministrations and gave him a sloppy grin.

“Told you you’d have fun!”

Any answer Rum was about to give was lost as his eyes rolled back, the little brunette used the same trick she had on Jeff and rolled a condom on to his cock with her mouth.

“Oh fuck.”

She straddled his hips and leaned over to smile at him.

“My plan exactly.”

Rum cast around for something to concentrate on, anything to help him to hold off coming within seconds. The faint jingling noise around him caught his attention; it took him a few moments to work out the source of the sound, the locker keys around everyone’s wrists. He chuckled. The brunette grinned and flicked his nipples with her thumbs. Rum gasped at the sensation, his hips jerked up, she ground down on him.

“That’s good.”

The thought that he was pleasing her gave him a confidence boost. His hips hit a fast rhythm, thrusting up as she ground down. He managed to keep his fingers loose on her hips until she clenched around his cock and he came hard. Stars popped behind his eyes as she slumped against his chest. He’d made her come, again! He tentatively rubbed at her back; he wasn’t too sure on the protocol for post-orgasmic cuddling. If the way her fingers were tracing patterns on his chest were anything to go by she was okay with it. After a moment or two she shifted her hand between their sweat slicked bodies. She was trying to reach for the condom. He got there first and held the rubber securely around the base of his softening cock. He gave her a little nod and she shifted off him. The loss of her heat caused a burst of sadness in his chest but that vanished when she leaned back over him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“That was awesome. Find me again later?”

He nodded dumbly, a dopey grin spreading across his face as she skipped away to the stairs that led to the ladies changing room. The sounds of a dozen or more people fucking made it through the fog in his brain. Suddenly embarrassed Rum gulped; he rolled off the bed and rushed to the changing room. 

 

A few moments later he was stood over the toilet cursing up a storm. 

“Rum? You okay?”

Jeff’s voice from the doorway made him groan. There was no point in being coy with Jeff, there never had been. Jeff was his best friend and bless him, he had a knack for dealing with embarrassing shit by laughing and telling a more blush inducing story. Rum rolled his eyes and told the truth.

“Forgot to take the fucking condom off before I had a piss.”

He heard Jeff snort.

“Been there, done that! I’m gonna hit the bar.”

“Be there in a minute.”

Rum cleaned up the mess he’d managed to make and took a fast shower. He found Jeff in the bar drinking a fruit juice; he nudged a second bottle along the bar toward Rum.

“Stay hydrated, very important.”

Rum opened the bottle and took a deep swig; he was thirstier than he thought. Jeff was eyeing him thoughtfully, Rum just grinned.

“I’m fine, Jeff. Better than fine actually.”

“Ready to step back into the fray?”

“Yeah, yeah I am.”

And he meant it; sex this way was strangely impersonal, but very enjoyable. The times when Jeff had taken him to a nightclub, or pub Rum had felt insecure; in that environment you had to talk to people, you were never sure what their goals for the night were, they could be out with friends, out to get drunk, out to get laid, for a social hermit like him it was a nightmare, and the addition of alcohol really didn’t help, but here, here everyone was out for sex, plain and simple, no strings attached and Rum found that rather refreshing. It made everything so much simpler. He wanted more than that from a relationship, but this place scratched an itch and was, well it was fun. He finished his juice and wandered back into the main room, Jeff would tell him later that there was a swagger in his step, which looking back Rum wouldn’t be able to deny.

 

The little brunette and her friend, who Rum had named Red in his head because of the streaks in her hair were nowhere in sight, but the other there women here tonight were involved in a gang bang that had Rum’s head spinning as he tried to work out the logistics. Jeff was in the middle of it and from the sounds of it was having a grand time. 

Unexpected hands snaked around Rum’s torso. He inhaled sharply and found the little brunette and her friend next to him, their hands all over him. Red licked her lips and grinned as she said; “We’d like to take you upstairs, you up for that?”

It took Rum a moment to find his voice and even then it came out higher than he was happy with.

“Yes. Yes, please lead the way.”

Jeff, in his endless and thorough prep, had told Rum that the upstairs rooms were normally only for the kinkier nights, but they could be used on a vanilla night, like this one, if a lady wanted more privacy. Part of him was worried he was about to be thrown out on his arse because he was heading upstairs, but he let himself be guided by Red and the cute brunette. They must had sense some hesitancy on his part because at the top of the stairs Red was quick to say; “Relax. We want this. If you do?”

“I do.”

As he was steered through the upper rooms he caught sight of a Saint Andrew’s cross and oddly half a car. The sheer strangeness of this was lost as Red and her pretty little friend dragged him into a room with a bed. 

“The door stays open.”

“Of course.”

The little brunette smiled at him.

“Lie down, Ruby and I would like to show you a good time.”

Rum had enough sense left to congratulate himself; Red wasn’t that far from Ruby, he’d done well with that nickname, and then his brain pretty much gave up.

He was happily manipulated on to the bed and then, oh then was marvellous, their hands were everywhere on his body, he tried to reciprocate but the cute brunette, Lacey in Rum’s mind because of her baby doll outfit, gently pushed his questing hands back against the bed.

“We want to play with you, will you let us?”

He could only nod. Out of all the men here they wanted to play with him? He dug his fingers into the wall above the bed and let them do as they pleased.

Lacey’s mouth rolling a condom on to his cock was the first thing he saw and felt. His eyes might have closed at that point because all he felt was hands running up and down his sides, and then he shuddered and opened his eyes to stare in shock down the length of his body.

Lacey and Red both had their mouths on his cock. They were crouched on either side of his hips and were sharing an open mouthed kiss around his cock. Nothing he had seen in the few porn films he had watched was a hot as this, and fucking hell, it was happening to him. They caught his eye and grinned before they went to town. Rum was watching, but he was feeling more as Red and Lacey shared sucking his cock between them.

Pleasure, total pleasure and then a touch of panic. He had to prove himself, had to make at least one of them feel good.

“Please! Let me touch you!”

The girls sucked hard on his cock, Rum bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. Red smirked and cocked her hip.

“Got on Belle, he wants to please. Let me watch.”

How the fuck had he got this lucky? Lacey, no Red called her Belle, was licking her way up his body with a grin on her face.

“How do you want me?”

“Whatever will make you come best.”

Rum was entranced as she nibbled her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Pin me to the bed and fuck me hard.”

“O…okay”

Rum wasn’t sure were the confidence came from, but he flipped her on to her back and hitched her legs around his hips. He thrust forward and grinned as she rolled up to meet his hips. 

If he was called in front of a judge and made to swear an oath Rum could not have told you exactly what happened next. There was a lot of skin slapping against skin, and a very satisfying amount of groaning and quite a bit of swearing and at least three orgasms, (only one of them his), but beyond that he had no clear recollection of events.  
What he did remember was collapsing spent and very sated against a beautiful woman who wrapped her arms around him and whispered; “I like to cuddle.”

He was more than happy to oblige, and did for what turned out to be over an hour. He only let her go when Red popped her head around the door and said: “Belle sweetie, put him down, time to go.”

She sighed heavily and propped herself up on her elbows. Rum found himself nose to nose with her.

“Wait for me in the bar?”

“Yes, yes I will.”

He staggered down the stairs and managed to dress himself, all while Jeff was babbling at him. Rum didn’t take in a single word; he threw on his clothes and rushed into the bar and tried to look like he hadn’t been in a hurry. Lacey, no her name was Belle, was waiting for him; she gave him a shy smile and stepped up into his personal space. Why did this feel more intimate now they were dressed? He’d fucked her, she’d sucked his cock, but this was scary. He couldn’t explain it, but he noticed she was taller now she had heels on, his breathe caught in his chest as she wound her fingers around his.

“See you later.”

She turned on her heel and walked out the door. Jeff rolled away from the bar and stood by his shoulder.

“Paid the tab. To the car?”

Just as he had entered the place Rum let Jeff steer him, it wasn’t until he reached his car that he looked down at his hand and saw scrap of paper he’d been holding. A name, a number and a few words.

_I had fun xxx_

“I had fun.”

Jeff rolled his eyes and knocked the roof of Rum’s caddy.

“I noticed, now can we go home?”

Rum unlocked his car with a dopey grin on his face. She had fun. Belle had fun with him. Belle had given him her number, which he committed to memory before he tucked the scrap of paper into his pocket. He slid behind the wheel and turned to his friend.

“I had fun, Jeff. This was a good idea.”


End file.
